


Razor sharp

by K3N213



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Cutting, Poem born of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K3N213/pseuds/K3N213
Summary: This started out as words I couldn't get outta my head? It's about cutting, so please don't read if this will trigger you.Steady streams ofHow can this beWhen the only markedLineWas to be…Metaphorical





	Razor sharp

My skin, the outlet  
It weeps  
It stings  
Blossoming red  
No tears

How the pressure;  
Not sharp enough?  
But eases the panic  
Till it renews as  
Realization dawns

Steady streams of  
How can this be  
When the only marked  
Line  
Was to be… 

Metaphorical

And yet here  
Here I await till the red  
Fades away  
And the lines disappear  
Here I am hiding

Pressure of stares  
Who remain unseeing  
Me, who hides  
Like it is nothing  
When it hurts inside

Constantly thinking  
Wondering about the next time  
Knowing it is wrong  
But how can it be so wrong  
When I controlled it?


End file.
